A FalseProphet's Thesis
by spinelquartz
Summary: God has forsaken human kind. A mysterious enemy that is not an Angel nor Human attacks NERV. Shinji and Kaoru teams up to fight it! The timeline happened before Kaoru reveals himself to be the Last Angel.
1. Chapter 1

New story again! But not Naruto… NEON GENESIS EVANGELION

Since this year is the 10th year anniversary of Neon Genesis Evangelion, I decided to create a FanFic for it!

(Some parts are told in Shinji's POV)

**Time of event: **The story took place somewhere between episode 24 when Kaoru (also spelled as Kaworu) arrives as the 17th Angel...

**DISCLAIMER: **Characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion and it self are © Gainax.

--

…**ALIVE…**

_I stared blankly over the vast darkness…_

_Where am I…?_

_W-Who am I…?_

"_Shinji-kun…" I heard this distinct voice in my head…_

_Shinji… Shinji Ikari… Yes… That's my name…_

…_Shinji._

"Good morning Shinji-kun…" I opened my eyes to meet the bright shinning light of early morning.

"_Good morning Shinji-kun…" _someone repeated.

I look over to my side to see another boy…

_Kaoru-kun…_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning…" I replied.

Kaoru started to change to his day-clothes.

"So how's your night? Did you have _good dreams?" _He asked me. I looked at the open window and stared at the partly destroyed city. Tokyo has really changed rapidly due to the Angel attacks.

Kaoru advanced towards me and looked also at the open window. He breathed deeply and smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush…

"It's a nice day Shinji-kun…"

"Yes… It's a nice day…"

--

"I was wondering… What would the last angel look...?" Misato asked as she fixes something below the computer desk.

"Why are you asking such things Katsuragi?" Ritsuko said. "You know I can't answer such questions…" She continued as she checks down at Misato.

Misato stopped and moved out of the desk.

"Well… I was just wondering…"

"We have no time to discuss that… We need to check NERV's system to match up against the next attacks."

Misato stood up and looked blankly at Ritsuko.

"You've been problematic lately… What's the problem?" Misato asked.

"It's none of your business…" Ritsuko said and walked out of the room.

"Hmph! _Grumpy Old-Hag…"_ Misato whispered.

"I heard that…" Ritsuko said as the elevator doors opened.

Misato flinched.

"_Just joking! Hehe" _She laughed nervously.

--

"Who is she?" Kaoru asked.

"She's Asuka… The original pilot of Unit 02…" I answered him. "She's the one you've replaced…" I said to Kaoru while looking at the glass window of the medical room where Asuka was lying asleep.

I looked at Kaoru sadly yet he smiled at me.

"You should thank her for she's one of the reasons we've met…" He said.

I looked back at Asuka and whispered softly… _thanks._

_EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! (Alarm sounds)_

The alarm echoed through-out the empty halls of NERV…

I looked at Kaoru…

"Look's like there's trouble…" He said. "Come Shinji-kun… Let's fight it together…"

He held out his hand and I took it. Together we ran towards Central Dogma.

--

"Is it the last Angel?" someone asked Misato.

"It's not yet confirmed… The MAGI is still scanning it…" She replied.

"It's weird; the MAGI haven't scanned this slowly before… It's already 3 minutes…" A man with glasses said.

Misato swallowed worriedly… "I wonder… Where is Ritsuko?" Misato asked loudly.

"She's no where to be found!" Someone replied.

"The MAGI has finished scanning and it says UNKNOWN!"

"What?"

_Ritsuko… Where are you in times like this…? _Misato thought.

Just then Shinji and Kaoru arrived at the Evangelions and entered their entry-plugs.

"Shinji-kun, be careful!… The MAGI doesn't know what life-signs the enemy contains… It can't confirm whether it's the last Angel or not…" Misato warned Shinji.

--

"Do you think it's done by SEELE?" Fuyutsuki asked Cmdr. Ikari.

Cmdr. Ikari just stood calmly…

"Leave this to Major Katsuragi… Come with me Fuyutsuki…" He said as he walked towards the elevator.

Fuyutsuki was puzzled but followed the instructions and handed the power to Misato.

--

"What the hell are they thinking?" Misato said as she puts down the phone. "Leaving the whole operation to me without back-up? Oh well…"

Misato went towards the desk and instructed the NERV personnel.

"Prepare to launch Eva unit 01 to sector 3… Shinji-kun, do your best to stop the movements of the target… Unit 02, back him up." She shouted. She wasn't sure what to do especially that what they're up against is not an Angel…

--

Shinji and Unit 01 finally reached the city above.

"Where is the enemy?" He thought. He can't see any enormous weird object on the area like what the Angels were supposed to look like.

Everything was calm and silent…

"Shinji-kun, we will apply infrared vision to Unit 01's system for you to detect the target…" Misato said.

"Infrared-vision failed to connect to Unit 01's system…" Someone said.

"What?" Misato shouted in disbelief… "Why?"

"Primary boot sector failed!" Hyuga, the man with the glasses, shouted.

"Shit… Convert all connections to Secondary boot sector…" Misato directed.

Shinji remained silent inside the Evangelion, trying to find his unseen enemy…

Then a building collapsed near Shinji. It shattered into fine debris as if something stepped on it.

"_Invisible huh?" _Shinji thought and fired his riffle towards the direction of the collapsed building.

The bullets fired continuously but it hit nothing…

Realizing that he is not hitting the supposed enemy, Shinji stopped.

Then Eva Unit 01's left arm was raised up even though Shinji wasn't controlling it.

_What the- _Shinji was shocked. His arm was also lifted up like the Evangelion's.

"Shinji-kun!... How are the connections doing?" Misato asked abruptly.

"It will take a few more minutes to transfer all connections from Primary Boot sector to Secondary…" Hyuga replied.

"_Shit_… Ibuki, scan the area for the target then feed the information to Unit 01…" Misato ordered a lady who affirmed immediately.

Then a loud screeching noise seared through the grounds of the city like a metal being scrapped and torn apart.

Shinji screamed with terror as the left arm of the Evangelion was being ripped apart by an invisible force.

"_Kaoru-kun! Misato-san! Help me! AAAARRRGGHHH!" _Shinji shouted with fear.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Misato shouted.

"I found the coordinates of the enemy!... Currently feeding the information to Unit 01…" Ibuki said.

"Synch-Ratio going down! Secondary Boot sector connection is failing!" Hyuga said.

"Shinji-kun…"

While everyone was focused at the screaming Shinji, Kaoru calls Misato from Eva Unit 02.

"Let me help…" He offered seriously.

Misato bit her lips…

"I don't trust you… But in order to save Shinji-kun I'll let you… Launch Unit 02!" Misato ordered. "Connect the Infrared system to Unit 02." She continued and received a lot of affirmations.

"_Hang in there Shinji-kun…"_

"Connections to Unit 01's left hand are severed!" Ibuki shouted. "His Synch-ratio is getting lower!"

Unit 01's left arm was squeezed by an unknown force. Bodily fluids were spouting in every direction.

Shinji was cuddling his left arm… He doesn't know what to do next. He's confused…

_Kaoru-kun… Misato-san… Asuka… Ayanami… Someone… Help me…_

He was feeling pain on his left arm… Very painful he almost lost his consciousness… He looked up to his front to see Unit 02 advancing towards him…

_Asuka… No, Kaoru-kun…_

He felt safe now… But just as things were seemingly going fine, silver beams shot out from behind of Unit 02 which penetrated its AT Field.

"Kaoru-kun!" Shinji shouted as he saw the beams ripping Unit 02's chest…

The Evangelion Unit 02 fell over Unit 01.

_KAORU-KUN!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-->**Thanks for reading! And if you want to… you can write up a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a new installment to my Evangelion FanFic…

Someone made me think to be more serious in writing FanFictions. Come to think of it, sometimes, I am just taking this lightly…

So from now on, I PROMISE to give my best whenever writing a Fanfiction! (Boy this is challenging)

By the way, for those who prefer **Kaworu **than **Kaoru**, please try to understand that to promote uniformity with all the chapters I have to continue it the way I have started it. Hence the spelling **Kaoru **will be retained. (After all, both of which are acceptable)

**DISCLAIMER: **Evangelion and all of its parts are © GAINAX…

* * *

…**BREATHE…**

* * *

The massive red evangelion remained silent and calm above Shinji's Unit 01. Shinji called out once again to the pilot inside of it. He got no response. Realizing that Kaoru might need help, Shinji immediately contacts the base. 

"_Misato-san! Kaoru-kun is…" _Shinji said in a panicked manner. He was panicking so much that he can no longer utter the words correctly. It was as if he was mumbling in a different language.

"Calm down Shinji-kun!" Misato instructed. Shinji stopped. From the monitor screen of the base, Misato can clearly see that Shinji is almost crying.

"Calm down and breathe deeply!" Misato continued. Shinji followed what Misato said and breathed deeply. He had toned down.

"Don't worry Shinji-kun, we can still detect life signals from the cock-pit of Unit 02… The _boy _is still alive…" Misato assured Shinji who's eyebrows met as Misato stressed on the word _boy_. Misato was also troubled about Kaoru's position but not in the way that Shinji is. Misato is more troubled about the rapidly growing life signals from the cock-pit of Unit 02.

"_It's impossible!" _Ibuki gasped.

Misato looked at Ibuki's monitor screen which displays the percentage of the life sign inside the cock-pit of Unit 02.

"_It's exceeding the MAGI's computations… He should have been dead by now…" _Misato thought.

"What shall we do then Major Katsuragi?" Hyuga asked.

Misato looked back at the larger screen which displays the position of Unit 01 and 02.

"Retreat…" Misato ordered.

"_What?" _Hyuga questioned fearing that he might have misheard what Misato has ordered.

"We will _retreat_… We can't manage to fight what we cannot see especially that our Pilots and Evangelions are injured." Misato explained in her authoritative voice. "Ibuki, try your best to scan the area every 3 minutes to see the movements of the enemy." She continued.

"Yes…" Ibuki affirmed.

"Shinji-kun…" Misato called on to Shinji who was struggling to lift Evangelion 02.

"Yes Mistao-san?" Shinji asked.

"Retrieve Unit 02 and retreat back immediately to the base. Understand?" She ordered.

"Y-yes…" Shinji reluctantly agreed. Deep inside he could feel something bad is about to happen.

* * *

"It's a good thing the _enemy _appeared in a secluded area where there are no people…" Misato said while looking at the map of the area where the supposed enemy had appeared. "But then again it was once a residential area… Due to the past attacks no wonder people had evacuated from the city…" Misato sighed. 

"50 minutes passed and the enemy shows no sign of movement according to the scans." Ibuki told Misato.

Misato let a sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing it no longer moves… We have to buy a lot of time fixing the Evangelions… Imagine the destruction it could have done if it continued its activities." Misato said as she sat on the desk next to Ibuki.

"_Ritsuko still hasn't showed up…" _She thought.

* * *

"When will the left arm be fixed?" Shinji asked Hyuga while staring at the life-less Eva Unit 01. 

"Well… If everything goes well, it will take several more minutes." Hyuga answered while looking at a paper on his hand.

Shinji stared at the Evangelion's left arm. It was limping like a human hand. He could see technicians wielding all sorts of metal to the severed hand.

"_Hey! That's supposed to be on the lower part!" _Hyuga shouted as he points towards a large chunk of purple metal being hanged towards the severed arm. Shinji looked at him as he went towards the elevator to supervise the fixing himself.

"_Don't mind if I go now Shinji-kun? I have a work to do…" _Hyuga said to Shinji who merely nodded in return.

Shinji then looked at the Evangelion Unit 02. Its chest remained bare due to the silver rays that had hit it. Shinji was sure that the chest was hollow but now it had regenerated.

"_It's a mystery that a machine regenerates itself." _He thought.

"You think it's a mystery?"

Shinji turned to his side to look for the one who asked him. There stood Kaoru without a scratch.

"Kaoru-kun!" Shinji called with excitement. Kaoru smiled in return.

"Are you hurt?" Kaoru asked.

"No… Not really…" Shinji said as he tries to hide his bandaged arm behind his back. "I should be the one who's supposed to be asking you about that…" He then said not trying to make eye-contact with Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at Shinji.

"_Thank you for saving me…"_ Shinji continued.

Kaoru lightly patted Shinji's back.

"_It's okay…"_

_EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! _(Alarm sounds)

"The enemy has activated itself again! It is currently destroying Sector 3 of the City!" Ibuki shouted.

Misato ran towards the screen to see the devastating abilities of their enemy. An invisible force was ripping the infrastructures in the area. Trees getting uprooted, buildings collapsing violently, and the grounds where shattering. It was as if a tornado was running madly down the area.

"Set the Alert Level to One!" Misato immediately announced.

The NERV personnel immediately followed her orders and soon the headquarters became busier. Shinji and Kaoru hurried back to the Evangelions.

"What are the statuses of the Evangelions?" Misato asked abruptly.

There was then a loud chattering of keyboards being typed upon.

"Unit 01 is completely functional! Unit 02 is still down!" Ibuki reported.

"Guess it will be up to Shinji again…" Misato sighed worriedly.

"Shin-" Misato started to call out to Shinji but Ibuki's report caught her attention.

"Major! The enemy has finally revealed itself!" Ibuki shouted while continuing her typing on the computer.

Misato looked over at the screen and saw a figure emerging behind the rampage of flying debris. She was shocked at the sight of the gruesome figure. So shocked she felt like throwing up.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

-->Care to comment? Please let me know of improvements :D


End file.
